Enamorarse
by Lailah Hoshi
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre si te enamoras perdidamente de alguien pero ya has hecho tu vida con alguien más?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

¿Qué ocurre si te enamoras perdidamente de alguien pero ya has hecho tu vida con alguien más?

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Sakura Card Captor.

Nota: En esta historia la magia no es utilizada. Fic basado en la película "Falling in love".

**Capitulo 1**

Se escuchó el sonido del tren eléctrico llegando a la estación. Una joven castaña y ojiverde entró corriendo a un vagón segundos antes de que la puerta se cerrara. El vagón estaba atiborrado de gente y apenas y podía moverse. Fue haciendose paso y se acomodó en un rincón. Minutos más tarde, el tren se detuvo en la estación siguiente, algunas personas bajaron y la chica pudo sentarse. Miró por la ventana mientras el tren avanzaba de nuevo. Compras de Navidad en la ciudad de Tokio justo el día 23, un suicidio para cualquiera, pensó.

Algo entre la gente llamó su atención. Un joven castaño llevaba el libro que ella había leído hacía unos meses. Ella miró a su alrededor. Nunca había conversado con desconocidos en el tren, pero sintió el impulso de hablarle. El dueño del libro no se dió cuenta de que era observado, miró su reloj y guardó el libro. El tren se había detenido casi por completo. La ojiverde miró por la ventanilla y vió que habían llegado a la ciudad.

Horas más tarde caminaba cerca de los grandes almacenes, abriéndose paso entre la gente. Buscó con la mirada entre el gentío. ¿Dónde podría...

-¡Sakura!- una joven de cabello negro azulado, mas o menos de la misma edad de la ojiverde le hacía señas con las manos desde una mesa en una cafetería. Sakura llegó como pudo hasta la mesa.

-¡Hola Tomoyo! ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

-El Caribe es lo mejor, te relaja, te hace olvidarte de tus problemas...y del frío que hace aquí - se quejó Tomoyo mientras se ajustaba la bufanda.

-Jajaja, si ya lo creo.

-Hubieras ido, estoy segura de que te habría hecho bien.

-Si, pero ya sabes lo de mi papá, tengo que quedarme aquí y no me quejo, los doctores todavía no saben qué pueda pasar. - Sakura fingió estar muy interesada viendo la gente pasando junto a ellas. Tomoyo intuyó que su amiga se había entristecido.

-Sakura, lo siento, verás que todo saldrá bien y a la próxima nos iremos juntas.- Sakura sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Y cómo va todo con Daikoku?

La ojiverde sintió como si algo muy pesado le cayera encima. Si por ella fuera, se iría a vivir a la ciudad, pero nunca pensaba en eso como una posibilidad real.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Casarse mata a la gente de aburrimiento- Sakura suspiró. Miró a su amiga, que sonreía.- Tomoyo, ¿conociste a alguien?- Tomoyo soltó una risita.

-Mi compañero de asiento en el avión también trabaja aquí en Tokio, es muy amable - y se quedó embobada, pero de pronto frunció el ceño.- Sólo que era casado. - Fue el turno de Sakura de reír.

-Pues te deseo mucha suerte, porque hasta ahora no he tenido gran cosa- dijo mientras pagaba la cuenta. Las chicas salieron. El frío viento les golpeó la cara. - Bueno nos vemos en Enero, todavía tengo que comprar regalos.

-Sí, ¡adiós! - Se fueron caminando en sentidos opuestos. - ¡Y Feliz Navidad!

-¡Feliz Navidad!

En esos momentos, justo en la acera de enfrente, un chico se apresuraba hacia una mesa.

-Lo siento, demasiada gente en las calles antes de Navidad- se disculpó, sentándose frente a un chico de anteojos, de su misma edad.

-Sí, ni lo digas- el chico parecía algo triste.

-¿Y bien?- el castaño miraba su carta. Como nada lo convenció, se limitó a pedir un café. Hasta entonces se dió cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su amigo. - ¿Te pasa algo?

-Eh... bueno, define "algo"

-¡Eriol! Tienes algo, no mientas. De eso querías hablar ¿no?

-Pensé que sólo te había mencionado mi viaje...- dijo Eriol confuso, rascandose la cabeza. El castaño rió.

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que siempre eludes el tema principal.

-¿Y cómo están los niños?

-¿Ves?- y volvió a reírse.- De todas formas, ellos están bien, gracias. Ahora ya puedes decirme lo que provoca que hayas cambiado tanto de tema. – Su compañero se quedó con la vista clavada en su taza de café.- ¿Eriol?

-Voy a divorciarme de Yasu - El castaño lo interrogó con la mirada.- Vamos, Shaoran, no es nada del otro mundo, es sólo que ya no es lo mismo, ni siquiera siento estar enamorado... je, bueno no pretendo que sepas cómo se siente pero tal vez puedas darte una idea...¿Shaoran?

Pero las palabras de Eriol habían puesto a pensar a Shaoran...hacia 5 años que estaba casado con Kameko, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar si seguía queriéndola como antes. A decir verdad, casi desde el principio todo se había vuelto rutinario. Aún teniendo a los gemelos...parecía que eso era lo único bueno en su relación.

Los únicos momentos "felices" que habían pasado, se podría decir que fue cuando se conocieron en la universidad, unos 8 años atrás y el día de su boda.

-Sí, eso creo- respondió sin siquiera saber qué estaba contestando. - Espero que todo se solucione Eriol, en serio. - Shaoran pagó la cuenta y miró hacia la calle, que estaba llena de gente cargando bolsas. Hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Olvidadizo...Compras de último momento ¿no?- se burló Eriol.

-Ciertas cosas no se quedan en mi memoria ¿sabes? Nos vemos, Feliz Navidad- se despidió Shaoran.

-¡Feliz Navidad! Saludos a los gemelos.- Y los dos se perdieron entre la multitud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sakura se sentó exhausta en una banca dentro de uno de los centros comerciales más abarrotados. Llevaba cargando varias bolsas y lo único que quería era llegar a casa. Aún le faltaba el viaje en tren y agradeció porque la estación estaba cerca de ahí. Su alivio se perdió enseguida, recordando que todavía faltaba algo por comprar.

Empezó a caminar de nuevo entre las calles de la ciudad. Pasó media hora y ya había perdido la cuenta de las manzanas que había recorrido. Pero al fin llegó: su librería favorita.

Abrió la puerta del local, esperando que hubiera menos gente ahí, pero no tuvo suerte. Intentó buscar lo más rápido posible y al fin lo encontró en un anaquel junto al final del pasillo.

Shaoran tomó el libro y dió media vuelta para regresar por el corredor. Afortunadamente no había mucha gente en ninguna de las dos cajas, parecía que nadie se había decidido por un libro aún. Tomó sus bolsas y se apresuró a salir. De hecho, se apresuró demasiado. Todas las bolsas que llevaba y otras que no reconoció cayeron al piso y por poco él cae encima también. Había chocado con alguien.

Cerca de sus pies se encontraba una chica bastante avergonzada tratando de recoger sus compras. Shaoran tuvo la sensación de que la había visto antes, pero como no pudo acordarse, no dijo nada. La chica seguía tomando sus bolsas y trataba de meter algunos regalos en sus empaques. Shaoran la ayudó rápidamente, ¿cómo pudo olvidarse de sus modales? Y... oh no, también estaba sonrojándose. Un momento, ¿desde cuándo una chica volvía a hacerlo sonrojar?

-Discúlpame, por favor- balbuceó.

-No hay problema - respondió ella sin mirarlo siquiera. Seguía inexplicablemente roja.

Ambos salieron de la tienda. Shaoran hubiera deseado decir algo más que lo disculpara, pero como no se le ocurrió nada, empezó a revisar sus paquetes. Mmm... le faltaba uno. Se volvió a mirar por el cristal, pero no vió ninguno en el suelo de la tienda. Ella lo tenía. Y descubrió con pánico que ya no estaba.

Miró a la derecha. No la encontró. Miró hacia la izquierda. Distinguió su cabello castaño y echó a correr, rezando porque no se equivocara. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser justo ese regalo? Si sólo hubiera sido el de alguien más... pero no, tuvo que ser el de su esposa. Kameko era muy tranquila si él era detallista, pero si acaso olvidaba o le molestaba algo...No quería ni pensar en la larga discusión que vendría si perdía el regalo... Al fin la alcanzó.

-Oye, creo que llevas algo mío!- la chica se volvió.

-¿Perdón?- la chica lo miró con sus ojos verdes y Shaoran se sintió extraño otra vez.

-Me parece que tomaste un paquete que es mío.- Sakura buscó entre sus paquetes y vió que tenía dos con envoltura de la librería. Volvió a sonrojarse.

-Disculpa, no me di cuenta.- y le dió uno de los paquetes.- Hasta luego.- sin esperar respuesta, siguió su camino.

-¡Papá! –Sakura abrazó al hombre en cuanto éste apareció tras la puerta. Había llegado a un pequeño apartamento un poco más allá de las calles centrales. El hombre trastablilló y trató de guardar el equilibrio. La chica lo sostuvo del brazo, preocupada- Oh, lo siento, papá, siempre soy tan descuidada.

-Siempre siendo tan dura contigo misma –rió su padre.- Simplemente sigues siendo mi pequeña Sakura, a tus casi treinta años, tan efusiva como de costumbre.

-¿Cómo va todo? ¿te has portado bien? –dijo Sakura, evadiendo el tema.

-¿Bien? ¿Quieres decir que si he vaciado la farmacia últimamente? Sí, todas mis medicinas a la hora adecuada.

Entraron y Sakura echó un vistazo rápido a la cocina, la cafetera estaba llena y encendida. Tomó dos tazas y las llenó con agilidad.

-Oh, no, no, lo preparé sólo para ti… No puedo tomarlo, nada de alcohol ni cigarros tampoco. Aunque me tiene sin cuidado, lo único que de verdad lamento es el café.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros a casa para Navidad? –preguntó Sakura dando un sorbo a su taza.

-No te preocupes, seguramente pasaré Navidad con Toya. –Sakura lo miró incrédula. Probablemente su hermano estaba en medio de un viaje de negocios, o ya habría aparecido para esas fechas. Su padre rió de nuevo –Está bien, no es tan seguro, pero no quiero estorbarles a ti y a Daikoku.

-Papá, ¡no digas eso! –se alarmó la chica – ¡No lo eres!

El padre volvió a reír y prometió que consideraría la oferta.

¡Muchas gracias a Nanitayi-Li y a Sari-Natsuki por sus reviews! Significan mucho para mí porque esta es mi primera historia publicada aquí. Trataré de actualizar pronto, ¡espero les guste!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Sakura entró corriendo al vagón. Se le estaba haciendo costumbre llegar al tren en el último momento. Todos los asientos se encontraban ocupados, y la gente de pie se apretujaba por un lugar cerca de los tubos de agarre, para evitar caerse con el movimiento. El tren ya estaba avanzando.

Sakura echó un rápido vistazo al espacio cerca de la siguiente puerta y observó que extrañamente, la gente no se apiñaba en ese pedazo. Levantando y girando las muñecas para intentar golpear a los otros pasajeros con sus bolsas (sin éxito), logró llegar tambaleándose a la siguiente puerta: la razón por la que no había gente de pie en ese pequeño cuadrante era porque otra considerable cantidad de paquetes y bolsas no lo permitía. Los paquetes pertenecientes a un hombre que ella reconoció enseguida.

-Me parece que somos los más privilegiados con el espacio en este vagón –bromeó ella, acercándose, sonriendo abiertamente. El hombre castaño pareció extrañarse de esa reacción, y Sakura recordó que ella no se había mostrado muy amistosa en su encuentro previo.

El hombre miró a su alrededor y luego la montaña de bolsas en torno a él y rió.

-Las compras de último momento debían tener mínimo una ventaja. –dijo, aún riendo. Sakura asintió con fuerza y se sintió un poco infantil. Se sonrojó de nuevo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Es muy bueno –le dijo al chico, señalándole el libro que llevaba bajo el brazo. Al instante se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca, parecía como si hubiera forzado mucho la conversación, pero era cierto que quería seguir hablando con él. –Una historia simple, pero bien contada.

El castaño levantó las cejas.

-Nadie que conozco lo ha leído –comentó. Sakura no supo si era un halago, o molestia, o una manera de ponerle final a la conversación. –Y tiene razón en lo que dice, una historia sincera y concisa muchas veces se disfruta más que una demasiado compleja, ¿no cree?

Sakura volvió a asentir con frenesí. Hizo mención de otro libro del mismo autor, que contenía un final espléndido, y el castaño fue quien elogió el libro esta vez, pues ya lo había leido. Estaban tan enfrascados en la conversación que él casi perdió su parada.

-Espero que no hayamos intercambiado ningún paquete esta vez –bromeó mientras caminaba hacia el andén. –Un placer en conocerla, ¡feliz Navidad!

-¡Feliz Navidad! –contestó Sakura, que dejó todos sus paquetes para despedirse con la mano.

El tren siguió avanzando y ella aprovechó que nadie subía para reacomodarse y tomar de nuevo sus bolsas. Sintió como el calor le bajaba por las mejillas, señal de que se había sonrojado otra vez, y de repente se percató de un silencio extraño. Miró al resto de los pasajeros y algunos le lanzaban miradas curiosas de vez en cuando. En una ciudad tan grande era muy raro que dos personas desconocidas se pusieran a discutir sobre sus gustos con esa confianza. Y bueno, sobre libros… muy rara vez había logrado hablar así con Daikoku. Era un tema que lo desesperaba, porque él no leía mucho.

Hizo mecánicamente el camino hasta su casa, mientras divagaba sobre el hombre del tren y lo curioso que había sido coincidir tantas veces en un día. Daikoku aún no llegaba, así que ella aprovechó para esconder las compras de Navidad en su armario. El resto de la tarde estuvo muy dispersa, y cuando su esposo llegó ella excusó su actitud en que había sido un día muy largo y en que estaba pensando en cómo y qué prepararía para la cena de Navidad. Ella se mantuvo dando vueltas por la cocina, yendo y viniendo con ingredientes y libros de recetas, algunas de las cuales había aprendido de su padre. Cerca de las diez, Daikoku vino a darle el beso de buenas noches y recomendarle que no se desvelara mucho.

Sakura subió de puntillas a la recámara no mucho después que su esposo, aunque éste ya estaba roncando profundamente cuando ella se recostó. Se sentía extraña, inquieta, y dio muchas vueltas en la cama antes de lograr conciliar el sueño.

La Nochebuena pasó sin precedentes, con Sakura y Daikoku cenando solos en el comedor, lo cual la había hecho sentir aún más la falta de su hermano y su padre, aunque los había telefoneado antes de la cena. Daikoku se había rehusado a su propuesta de cenar más cómodos sobre la alfombra de la sala, pero no dudó en correr escaleras arriba y dejarla sola cuando deseó ver la televisión.

Pero la mañana de Navidad sí que se encontraban sobre la alfombra, rompiendo papel de regalo mientras comían galletas. Tocaba el turno de Daikoku de abrir otro de sus regalos.

-El último y subimos a arreglarnos, Sakura –ante la mirada confundida de ella, él aclaró: -Recuerda que invité a mis padres a almorzar, deben llegar a mediodía. –tomó un paquete rectangular. -Apuesto que es... ¿Un libro?

Sakura se sintió un poco molesta. El tono no era de agradecimiento ni entusiasmo, sino de reproche. Ella sabía que un libro como regalo no sería el sueño ideal de Daikoku, pero estaba segura de que éste le encantaría, lo había elegido especialmente para él.

-¡Sólo ábrelo! –dijo ella, impaciente. El rostro de Daikoku fue de mayor decepción aún. Sakura se sobresaltó. -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Coco Chanel? –preguntó tratando de sonreir de forma divertida, enseñándole la portada del libro a su esposa –No sabía que querías hacerme diseñador de modas.

Después de un momento de confusión, Sakura rompió a reír, casi tan fuerte que Daikoku pegó un salto. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de nuevo, apenada y divertida.

-¡Ya sé lo que ocurrió! ¡Fue ese hombre! –casi no podía hablar entre sus carcajadas. –Choqué con el afuera de la librería, debió llevarse mi paquete. –empezó a tranquilizarse y sonrió dulcemente. –Te había escogido un libro de arte sobre criaturas mitológicas, éste libro debe ser suyo.

-No te preocupes, había estado pensando en diseñarme un traje para año Nuevo. –bromeó Daikoku dando saltitos ridículos hacia la escalera. Sakura rompió a reír de nuevo.

Se quedó un rato abajo, acomodando sus regalos, cuando tomó de nuevo el libro para hojearlo. ¿El libro sería para ese mismo chico castaño? O de ser un regalo, ¿para quién podría ser? Sintió una punzada de celos, lo que al mismo tiempo la soprendió y asustó. "No seas tonta", pensó. "Es solo otra persona en Japón, con su vida hecha y tú tienes tu vida hecha también, con Daikoku. Y dudo que lo vuelvas a ver."

Era cierto, era otra persona cualquiera, que simplemente compartió el vagón con ella, y su gusto por los libros. Nada más. Daikoku la llamó desde arriba. Y ahora ella tenía que recibir a sus suegros.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por leerme :D pues ya está el tercer capítulo, espero que les esté gustando! Les respondí por mensaje, aunque no sé si les guste más que les conteste en actualización de cap., ustedes díganme.

¡Y Feliz año a todos!


End file.
